Movie Night
by Pete Magno
Summary: Fics from so long ago that the paper I wrote it on became like soft tissue paper. Its bout Hanagata and Fujima. A bit silly I think..


The handsome brown haired youth were holding a wooden stake in his hand, threatening to plunge it into the chest of the tall guy standing in front of him. The latter gave a shrill laugh, sending shivers to those unfortunate to hear it.

The lightning struck, followed by a roaring thunder. The brown haired boy got distracted and the tall man in front of him took his unguarded moment as an advantage and grabbed the youth's wrist and held him close with the other hand. The brown haired boy was shocked and the taller gave another one of his trademark laugh.The man buried his face in the boy's neck. He was about to…..

"Kenji…"

"Hm." Fujima continued munching his popcorn.

"Kenji…" the voice did not give up.

"What?!!" finally he turned to the other boy.

"I think I need to go to the toilet."

"The movie's about to end. Can't you wait a little longer?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Well, go then." Fujima replied annoyed.

After a while, Hanagata came back.. He went to his seat and put an arm around Fujima.

"That was relieving." He said, before resting his head on Fujima, but he didn't expect to be pushed away roughly.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!! Hentai!!!" the short haired girl shouted at him. So, it's not his Kenji.

"Gomen! Gomen!" Hanagata could only apologize. But the girl and the other girl beside her were still squealing and they began hitting him with their handbag.

"Gomen nasai! Gomen ne…" Hanagata tried.

"Toru!! Get back here! What do you think you are doing there?!" Fujima who heard all the noise called Hanagata, embarrassed by the staring audience around them. He was a few rows in front of Hanagata. Hanagata spotted Fujima gave the girls a few more bows and gomen nasais before going back to sit beside Fujima.

"What exactly are you doing there, Hanagata Toru? " asked Fujima suspiciously when Hanagata took the seat beside his.

"I just thought I was sitting beside you. I can't see properly in here."

"God. You should get a new spectacles." Fujima sighed before turning his attention back towards the movie.

Fujima sat on the bed, getting ready to sleep. Then Hanagata entered and sat beside him. He took his glasses off and slip into the covers. Fujima did the same but he did not lie down.

"Toru."

"Yes"

"Did you deliberately sat beside the girl in the theatre?" he asked. Hanagata got up and hugged him.

"No, I didn't. As I say, I cannot see properly." He answered. Fujima pulled himself out of his lovers embrace and faced him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I would never look at another guy or girls. I only love you." said Hanagata to the frowning boy. _Hmm, jealous eh koibito?_ "You know the girl who lives in the house in front of my house?" Hanagata asked.

"Yeah. What about her?"

"She's got long silky hair and a great figure. She loves wearing short skirts. Very pretty, I tell you. First time I saw her….oh man." Hanagata sighed dreamily.

"Hn."

"Every men that passed by her house would leer at her. But, I never even looked at her, you know that?"

"Hn."

"And you know that Kaoru Tameya from Class 6?"

"Hn." Fujime frowned harder.

"She was sooooo sexy. Big busts, small waist and you should see her butt."Hanagata continued. Fuujima's eyes widened.

"All the boys at school were drooling when they saw her play netball. You know, thight showing and other stuff…." He didn't notice that Fujima was getting flushed.

"I didn't look at her like other guys." Hanagata spoke with such seriousness. "You know that pretty shooting guard of Kainan?" he continued, not noticing Fujima's now ragged breathing.

"Those eyes man. And I think he's the prettiest guy in Kanagawa. Many guys are trying to hit on him. But not me, Kenji. You are my only one. I won't even look at any of them. Not even a glance. In my eyes, there's only you." Hanagata took Fujima's hands in his, happily thinking that he already convinced Fujima of his love. But what he saw was totally different from what he expected. Fujima was displaying his deepest frown and darkest flush.

"How did you KNOW all that if you didn't look at them, Hanagata Toru??!!!"

" Well….well….erm….people told me…yeah…people told me…" Hanagata stammered. _This is not good. This is NOT good_.

"You….you hentai!!!" Fujime yelled, hitting Hanagata with his pillow. He then grabbed the covers and climbed off the bed. Putting his pillow on the floor, just beside the bed, he lied down. "I'm sleeping down here tonight, Hanagata Toru." He said before pulling the covers up to his head.

"Matte, Kenji. I…"Hanagata tried but Fujima ignored him. "Fine. You just sleep there, I'll sleep in the balcony." Then he too took his own pillow and began making his way to the balcony.He sat, with his back leaning against a wall. He looked at Fujima who didn't even stir. Disappointed, he turned towards the opposite house. The he saw a cute little girl of only four perhaps, waving at him. The girl was smiling at him too, so he waved back. They played the waving game for quite some time.

Meanwhile, Fujima was getting restless. Hanagata didn't even try to talk to him. Slowly, he peeked from under the covers. He saw Hanagata, waving happily at somebody with a big smile plastered on his face. _Wonder what he's up to._

Hanagata turned to look at Fujima. Fujima quickly pulled his poking head into the covers. Ne, koibito. Got you curious? Hanagata shook his head, smiling before turning back at the little girl's direction, but he was shocked to find an old obaa-san waving at him. He waved back at the lady, noticing that Fujima was watching him. The old lady waved again. And he waved.

Fujima can't stand it anymore seeing Hanagata happily waving at somebody and ignoring him. He got up and stomp towards Hanagata.

"Who are you waving at?" He asked rudely before stepping out to the balcony. What he saw shocked him.

"Hanagata!!! You're waving at an old lady!" he exclaimed.

"No, I'm not. She's a very pretty girl." Hanagata replied.

"Hanagata! It's an old lady."

"Kenji, I know you're jealous. But it's rude to say such things you know."

"But…but…she looks like a grandmother!" Fujime was red with anger. _What's wrong with this guy? Is he just short sighted or blind?? Or hentai??? Aargh!_

"Fine, Hanagata. Wave at your pretty girl." He said before getting back to his sleeping place. He just couldn't believe it. His boyfriend was trying to hit on an old lady. _Maybe Hanagata's just like Sendoh. Or Maki…_

"Kenji…" he heard Hanagata's voice. His boyfriend was now sitting on the bed. "I'm sorry if I offend you. I was waving at a little girl and suddenly an old lady came out." Hanagata was speaking in a calm sincere tone. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Really?" Fujima sat up, looking at Hanagata with tear brimmed eyes. His voice softened.

"Kenji…" Hanagata gasped. He didn't know that Fujima will take it very seriously. "Come here Kenji." He held his hand towards the brown haired boy. The boy took his hand and climbed up the bed to sit facing Hanagata.

"You..won't deceive me, Toru?" Kenji asked, shaking. Tears was now flowing down his cheeks.

"No.." said Hanagata, shaking his head. "I'll never deceive you. I'll never betray you." He said, holding the other boy's hand tightly, reassuring him.

"Toru, I was afraid. After all that I have gone through with…." before he could finish the sentence, Hanagat put a finger on his lips.

"No, Kenji. I want you to forget everything." Hanagata said. Inside, he was cursing himself for reminding Kenji about his past. "The past is the past. Now, lets go to sleep. Take your pillow."

"You think I really need it?" asked Fujima wiping his tears. Hanagata smiled.

"No, you can share mine." Said Hanagata pulling the boy towards him.

"Thank you." Said Kenji, before giving Hanagata a good night kiss.


End file.
